Riley's Temporal Adventures
by MortiferSB
Summary: The Biotinker previously known as Bonesaw travels back in time to kill Jack Slash. Along the way, she picks up a sidekick. A nice kid called Jacob...


Riley was sixteen years old when Contessa came to her.

Most people would have sent the woman away, for the atrocities she once committed. But Riley owed her. If it wasn't for Contessa, she'd still be Bonesaw.

"How can I help you?" Asked the Biotinker, offering the Thinker a cup of tea.

Contessa took the cup, and had a quick sip before answering. "I have a suggestion." She replied.

"Oh?"

Contessa smiled. "Oh, a simple thing. How do you feel about time travel?"

Riley frowned. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing important. Just go back in time, deliver some stuff and people to my past self, and be around in case a Biotinker is needed."

Contessa took another sip of her tea, while Riley considered it.

"What do I get out of this?" Asked the Tinker.

Contessa put her tea down. "Besides a second chance, in a world where you aren't hated? A chance to make things better? You could always kill Jack Slash."

_That _interested Riley.

* * *

><p>The Contessa of the past looked through the paperwork that Riley had given her.<p>

"Hm... This will do nicely." She said.

Riley looked at the much younger version of the Thinker. "So... Can I go now?"

Contessa waved her hand. "Sure. I'll tell you if you're needed..."

The Thinker trailed off, lost in thought, and the older woman- Doctor Mother, maybe- Nodded at Riley.

"Thank you." She said. "Just have Doormaker drop you off wherever you need to go."

Riley nodded, then turned, walking towards the Parahuman known as Doormaker.

Where did she want to go?

She didn't have anywhere to go. No-one would take her in. Protectorate was still a few years off from being formed, and no-one knew who she was.

Well, she better make a good first impression on the world, then.

Doormaker and Clairvoyant stood side by side, waiting for Riley to request a location.

"Put me somewhere I can help someone, please." Asked Riley. "On Earth Bet."

A moment later, a portal opened in front of her, leading to some sort of bunker. A boy, around her age, was laying face-down on a bed, sobbing.

Riley stepped through the portal, and it closed behind her. The boy looked up as he heard her footsteps.

"How..." He began, but Riley cut him off.

"It would take too long to explain." She said. "Just tell me what's wrong."

The boy sniffed, and began talking.

* * *

><p>Riley was quite as the boy finished his story.<p>

The boy- Jacob, his name was- Had been stuck in this bunker for months. Apparently, his parents put him here, saying there was some sort of war going on outside.

It was bullshit. There was no war in this year. Especially not one as bad as he described hearing of, through his fathers radio. She would have known if there had been a war that left the world a scorched, irradiated mess.

Riley didn't speak. Partially out of anger that Jacob had been misled like that, for no reason she could see, and partially because she didn't know what to say.

So when she eventually did speak, it wasn't to Jacob.

"Door."

The portal opened behind her. Then, she turned to Jacob.

"Follow." She stated. Jacob, confused and scared, did so.

Once they were through the portal, Riley turned to Clairvoyant. "That bunker. Give me a door to outside it."

"What are you-" Jacob began, interrupted by a portal opening. Riley walked through, and Jacob followed.

Riley set foot on the grass, and Jacob looked around.

"...Outside?" He asked. "That... That looks like my old home. But... That's impossible! Dad said it was burnt down when the Russians invaded."

"The Russians never invaded." Said Riley. "The Australians never took over Britain, Japan never nuked Germany and there was. No. War."

Jacob looked around, eyes wide and hollowed. "Everything's... Fine?"

"Not for long." She growled. "Your parents, for example, have better provide a good reason for all of this, or they're going to find out why I used to go by Bonesaw."


End file.
